Epps Family Surprise
by SweetbabySor
Summary: Don and Gabby never seem to hit it off at the right time. This time fate has intervened to give them a helping hand.
1. Unsure future

Throwing the test on the sink Gabby sighed deeply. Wondering to herself about what she had been thinking she began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. Holding her head in her hands she tried to shake away the tears but they had already began to fall. Deciding that sitting here in her bathroom was not going to help the situation any she got up slowly. Walking toward the phone she was preparing herself to make the phone call she didn't want to make. The not knowing how he was going to react was the biggest fear she had felt in a long time. Grabbing the phone from the kitchen Gabby sat down at the kitchen table, her hand poised to make one of the most important phone calls in her life.

After staring at the phone for over five minutes trying to build the courage to call him Gabby opted to call a friend for some emotional support. Dialing the phone to her best friend and co-worker Megan seemed the most rational choice.

"Megan, Hey its Gabby. You busy?"

"Nope just getting ready for work. You?"

"Same. Hey listen I need some advise. I know you are very familiar with Don Epps."

"Yeah I have been working for him for a couple of years. Why what's up?"

"Look I need to tell you something and I need to know that it is going to stay between us. Its very important."

"Wow. Ok yeah you know it will stay between us."

"Ok this is really hard to say" taking a deep breath Gabby tried continue without beginning to cry again. "I um, wow, I am pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"The three tests I took seem to think I am, but that's not the kicker."

"There is more…OK spill it."

"Its Don's"

"Oh my God! I didn't even know the two of you were close like that. That is a total surprise. Holy Cow Gabby."

"I know I know. We are not dating or anything. We were at the Valentines Dinner at work and we had to much to drink. We shared a cab cause we live by each other. He wanted to make sure I made it into my house ok before leaving but the taxi left without him. I invited him to use the couch for the night but one thing led to another and …yeah you can pretty much guess what happened from there"

"well…I have one question for you."

"Ok shoot"

"Was he as good at sex as he is at being in the FBI?"

"Oh….better." Giggling Gabby thought about that night remembering the way she felt. It had been forever since anyone made her feel that good about herself. He was amazing and even when they sobered up the next morning she had to have him again before reality kicked in and he had to go home. Sometimes she really wished that things had gone differently and they had started dating.

"You still there?"

"yeah sorry just thinking about how I am going to tell him all this. My biggest fear is he will freak."

"Are you sure you wanna tell him on the phone? This is awfully big news to tell someone on the phone."

"Your right. I am gonna see him at work today and ask him to go to lunch. Then I will just tell him. I can't change the facts of the situation at this point anyway."

"True. Well I have to finish getting ready. We are interviewing suspects today and I need to be there early."

"Ok I will see you there later. Oh and megan?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

"No Problem."

Sitting the phone back on the receiver Gabby decided that she would face this head on. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She could do this on her own with or without Don. Hopefully with but hey she could do this. Getting dressed proved to be harder then usual due to puking every so often but she did get ready. The drive to work seem to go faster then normal too. Her anxiety about telling Don seemed to be escalating. Gabby didn't think she was going to make it to lunch to tell him. She was going to get more stressed and freak out herself. Sitting her tea on her desk she quickly looked around the office. There in the far corner was Don and he looked like he was having a good laugh with two of his agents Colby and David. Deciding it was now or never she straightened her outfit and walked over to them. As she finally reached them Colby was the first to speak to her.

"Hey Gabby how is everything going?"

"That remains to be seen. How is everything for you boys?"

"Good. Good." David quickly replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt I just wanted to see if I could borrow Don for a minute."

"Hey if it mean it gets us out of work take him" Colby replied laughing.

"Ha Ha Granger. It won't take but a few minutes. If that is ok with you Don"

"Sure. We can go into the conference room if we need to."

"Actually that would be great I don't want this to get around the office yet."

"OK follow me" As Don opened the door to the conference room he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her in the door. The seemingly innocent touch sent familiar shivers up and down Gabby's spine leaving butterflies in her stomach that she hoped weren't signs of morning sickness again. "Have a seat. What's up?"

"Don I really don't know how to begin. I want to tell you that Valentines Day was great. I mean really great "

"I feel the same way. Sorry I haven't called you in a bit with the new case and all the stuff going on with my brother I have been really busy."

"Oh don't worry about that. That's not why I needed to speak to you."

"Good. Then let me start by asking you to dinner? I can make up for neglecting my masculine duties of calling by treating you to dinner. Tonight say around seven?"

"Wow…that was not what I was expecting but sure. I would love to go to dinner with you but first you might want to hear what I have to say."

"OK shoot."

Gathering all her strength Gabby made a split second decision to just be blunt and tell him. "Well…I am pregnant."


	2. Unexpected Reply

His reaction seemed to take forever even though it was only a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry did you say pregnant?"

"Yes I did. I am sorry. I just thought you would want to know."

"Wow." Don slowly sat into the nearest chair.

"Just so you know I am keeping the baby. I want this baby." Saying the words brought a relief to Gabby she wasn't expecting. She wanted this baby. It was like finally seeing through the fog. She wanted this baby for a lot of reasons.

"Ok. I …I am not going freak out. I just need to get used to this. You really surprised me. You're having my baby Gabby. You have nothing to be sorry for either. You didn't do this yourself we did this. This is our baby." Relief again flooded Gabby. This was not the reaction she was expecting. He wasn't yelling or screaming at her. He was actually being an adult about all of this. Realizing now that this is the Don she remembered. The Don that she was attracted to all along. "Gabby I think we really need to talk and I don't think this is the best setting for it. How about dinner tonight? We can discuss everything? Is that ok with you?"

"You are right we do need to talk. We have a lot of decisions to make." Standing up Gabby started heading for the door. Stopping she turned to Don " Don thank you for being you."

"What do you mean?"

"Just how I said it. Thank you for being you." Walking back to her desk Gabby had a smile on her face. Her first smile since taking the test that morning. Suddenly she didn't feel all alone.

At seven that evening Gabby was still trying to get ready for dinner when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!!!" glancing out into the living room there was Don looking very handsome. "I am so sorry I will be ready in a minute. I am having a rough time""A rough time? Are you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah I am fine just having morning sickness but I think I am all done for now anyway. You look amazing by the way." Stepping out into the living room and seeing him there made her stomach feel fluttery and warm sensations.

"You always look amazing. I apologize for staring but you look so beautiful."

"Thank you. Your making me blush."

"I remember your blushing." Looking at Gabby again Don was remembering a night in February that he wished he could relive. If only she felt the same way. "You ready to go?"

"Yes let me just grab my purse."

"Gabby" As Gabby turned to look at Don he was lowering his mouth to hers. His lips were soft and warm exactly how she remembers. Not even thinking to pull away she laid her hands on his chest and relished the moment afraid it would end. The intensity of the kiss almost crushed them both.

"That was nice. Unexpected but nice."

"I just felt like we needed to get that out of the way. So how about pizza tonight something casual and we can talk."

"That sounds great. Do you want to order in? We can talk here if you are more comfortable."

"That is the best idea all day."

"You order the pizza and I will get the drinks."

"That I can do."

Eating pizza with Don was the best meal Gabby had eaten in awhile. They both talked with a level of comfort only held by people who were more then friends. They decided that for now they would tell there families but would leave work out of the loop. Since Gabby did a desk job of writing profiles or assisting when asked in interrogations she was safe for the time being. Don wanted to tell his Dad and brother the next weekend. Gabby was very nervous about telling them because Don wanted her there when he told them the news. He continually assured her that his Dad had been hounding him about grandkids for years and would be thrilled at the aspect of being called Grandpa.

"I am still nervous Don. You want me to walk into a house I have never been, look one of the most important people in your life and tell him how although he doesn't know me I am having his grandchild. That is a lot to throw at someone all at once."

"I am telling you he is going to be thrilled and trust me if he likes you half as much as I do, which I am sure he will, you have nothing to worry about."

"I said I would go and I will but I am still going to be nervous no matter what you say."

"I hope the baby doesn't get our stubbornness. If he does then we are both going to be in a lot of trouble." Laughing Don looked at Gabby." I think there is one more subject we need to talk about Gabby." Gabby was surprised to see Don go all serious all the sudden.

"I thought we covered everything. So what is left to talk about?"

"Marriage." That one word left Gabby speechless. This was a state she never thought she would be in. She could not say a word and all her breath was caught in her throat. "What do you say Gabby? Will you marry me?"


	3. Unanswered Prayer

"Marry you? Wow. That is defiantly not what I was expecting. I don't know what to say Don."

"You can say yes."

"Don't you think that it's a little soon for us to go off and get married"

"Gabby…I don't know how to tell you this but…your pregnant. I think the leap of faith is the only thing left for us" Gabby looked at his smile and her heart did little flip flops that she would rather put off as morning sickness.

"How about this, I will think about your offer. I am not saying yes but I am also not saying no. I just want to think about it. I just made the biggest decision of my life by keeping the baby and I want to let that sink in before making another huge decision."

"I can respect that. You just remember I am waiting for that answer. Look its getting late. I should let you get some sleep. I will be back by in the morning to pick you up say…around 11. Is that ok with you?"

"Pick me up? What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Well Charlie and Amita are having lunch with my Dad so I thought we could join them. Kinda judge the situation and possible just tell them then. That way they can get to know you a little to. What do you think? Up for hamburgers on the grill?"

"umm… ok I think I can handle it. Better to get it over with before I run into Charlie at work and he realizes that I am pregnant in a couple of months right?"

Walking Don to the door was the harder then Gabby thought it was going to be. As he began to say goodnight she found herself staring at his gorgeous lips. Grabbing his neck she gave him a goodnight kiss that he would not likely forget anytime soon.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Sorry I don't know what came over me. I just felt like I needed to do that. I apologize."

"No really if you ever feel you need to do that then please I give you permission just go ahead and just do it." Kissing her gently Don turned and walked away.

The next morning Gabby got up and realized just how nerves can affect morning sickness. After her third trip to the bathroom she heard her doorbell. Sighing to herself she yelled for Don to come on in.

"I am sorry I will be just a few minutes. The baby would not let me get ready this morning"

"Is everything ok?" Don looked at Gabby with concern. "Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No relax its just morning sickness and it seems to get worse when I am nervous."

"I told you already that you have nothing to be worried about. Relax."

"Alright I am ready. How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Like you are going to be the mother of my child"

"Don. Seriously. How do I look?"

"Fine quit fidgeting and lets go."


End file.
